


Staying The Thunder

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: a hoarse whisper “kiss me”Your prompt: Kuroo is scared of the thunder and Daichi tries to calm them down during a particularly heavy storm.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 7





	Staying The Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: a hoarse whisper “kiss me”  
> Your prompt: Kuroo is scared of the thunder and Daichi tries to calm them down during a particularly heavy storm.

The sound boomed from outside, it seemed to quake and shake every wall that surrounded the two of them. Daichi did everything he could to hold Kuroo close to him, the close proximity really only seemed to make the male’s panic worse than it was. He wanted to help and all he could do was run his fingers through Kuroo’s thick black locks and whisper sureties that everything would be okay, but he didn’t even believe himself. He could see the lightning streak across the sky, and only seconds of breath could be taken before the thunder clapped, shaking every bone in Kuroo’s body. Daichi felt like crying, there wasn’t a single thing that he could think to say or do. He just wanted to make Kuroo feel safe, calm, happy but the storm was raging outside and it was starting a storm inside of Daichi’s mind that he couldn’t begin to quiet.

As minutes passed Daichi’s grip on Kuroo never lessened and Kuroo started taking in deep, large drags of breath and Daichi was so proud of him for trying to calm down the anxiety that was riddled all over his body. Daichi was impressed by how strong his boyfriend was, each and every time he overcame anything that they’ve faced. Kuroo held tightly onto Daichi’s bicep, and then it started. 

Kuroo’s breathes were coming in faster and it was almost like he couldn’t get enough air. That’s when Daichi himself began to panic, his heart beating quickly and hard against Kuroo’s ear as he tried to basically climb inside of Daichi’s body, not understanding how impossible that actually was. 

“Kuroo, baby, please what can I do?” Daichi begged and Kuroo’s breath faltered. 

“Hold. My. Breath.” Kuroo said through struggling breaths and Daichi didn’t get it, not right away. 

“What do I need to do?” Daichi asked frantically, grabbing Kuroo’s face to make the other look at him. 

“Kiss me,” Kuroo whispered in a hoarse whisper that set Daichi in a mood of confusion and brief arousal as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. He felt the moment Kuroo’s breath stopped, the shaky had almost completely stopped and Daichi kissed him a little deeper. Kuroo seemed to be a little too distracted by the way that Daichi slipped his tongue into his mouth to even hear the thunder that boomed outside. Daichi held him so close and only pulled away when he needed a breath. 

“Better?” Daichi asked with a soft smile, and Kuroo looked at him with glossy eyes, and Daichi’s eyes fell onto Kuroo’s glistening lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first kurodai on my page?? Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
